User blog:Pandawarrior/Review of Chapter 682
Cover Story: This cover story has been going on a little too long in my opinion (though I do expect it to end next week), but it's still somewhat fresh. I didn't know that Marine COmmodores were into medieval executions though, being burned at the stake is somewhat extreme even for caribou. And I can't figure out for the life of me wtf the thought bubble in the middle is supposed to be, it looks like oldtimey swedish people dancing around a Maypole. Plot: So, SAD isn't a tanker in the oil tanker kinda way, but more like a tank full of SAD (a sad tank?Filled with tears of Naruto fans after they found out that Obito is Tobi?) Which Law is trying to control for some reason. Apparently the Marines still think Vergo is a fake, and have also entered in a rather onesided bromance with Sanji for some reason. Guess poison gas and chivalry does bring people together after all, although admittedly Sanji only wants to be cheered on by either prebuscent boys or women (or castrato, but good luck finding one of those) Vergo bouncing around in midair intensifies the feeling that he's a rokushiki user for me, which I approve, because it was one of the coolest techniques seen in One Piece so far and had been wasted on silly rear admirals and Coby since. We finally get a good look at Doflamingo post ts and a first look at what hopefully is his crew, they're random enough to fit well. I don't really get the whole crying robin-lookalike-in-a-maid-uniform part that randomly blows up doflamingos house, but I guess we'll find out. Speaking of SAD, apparently Ceasar is the only one that knows how to produce it, which I find odd, I would have figured that anything Caesar does, Vegapunk does better, but maybe it has something to do with Devil Fruits after all. I just hope they don't ruin the concept of the random power-up fruits by turning it into pseudo-scientific bullshit, but I don't think that'll happen, as that's simply not Odas style. Back on Dressrosa, Joker orders Vergo to kill Law so mercilessly that he'll regret ever being born. You do kind of need Perona for that, but maybe Vergo has something creative up his sleeve. I do really like Flamingo calmly continuing to give orders while a crazy chick tries to kill him, he reminds me more and more of the DC-Universe Joker, which really isn't a bad thing. Inside building B is a skyrimesque mass of fire and agile dragons, whom brook (who is turning more and more into the best comic relief character of one piece), kinemon, usopp and breastband girl "calmly" dispose of. Brook is right though, bones do provide excellent nutrition, you take this home, throw it in a pot, add some broth, a potato... baby you got a stew going! Meanwhile Chopper is in his monsterform AGAIN, for unknown reasons, maybe he ate some candy himself, who knows. SUDDENLY, big revelation. Kinemon and the Straw Hats, just cut up Momonusuke or however the fuck you spell him. Or rather the dragon form of momonusuke. Uhm...Awkward. And with that the chapter ends leaving us on a cliffhanger yet again. inb4 dragon-zoan. Category:Blog posts